


never obvious

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya the Journalist, F/M, Gen, Nino knows, Plagg Cares, chloe cares for adrien, do not take this away from me, she might hate mari but she CARES for her friend, so does PLAGG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day six: everyone can see it </p><p>Nathalie realizes she’s the only one in the entire mansion who knows.<br/>Of course, his father knows he’s enamored with Ladybug. The entire staff probably, as well. But she is the only one who’s conscious of the late-night visits.<br/>For two teenagers who could be considered famous, they don’t do “private” very well.<br/>(or, five people close to adrien & marinette who learn about their new relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	never obvious

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i hope you guys like this one! tomorrow's fic is super ladrien-y again, so be ready for that :) rated t for some language!  
> (also, this is super duper weird and not edited.. like i changed tenses a lot so i'm so sorry but i was in a rush to get this up :( sorry guys!)  
>  **EDIT:** holy crap i'm so sorry guys, i meant to say that this drabble takes place chronologically about a week after sticky notes, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7061887) (ao3) or [here](http://ladriened.tumblr.com/post/145283645421/sticky-notes) (tumblr).  
>  **EDIT #2:** i was going through my fics and i SAW ALL THE FRICKING FORMATTING ERRORS. i am so sorry :((((((( but i fixed them!!

Alya first figures something is up when Marinette admits she’s the one behind Adrien’s mysterious sticky notes and their relationship doesn’t change.

At first, Alya thinks they’re just taking things slowly. But a week passes, and she catches Adrien doodling little ladybugs on his tablet.

 _Marinette and Adrien might not be dating_ ,she thinks, _but Ladybug and Adrien sure are._

But, of course, a true journalist doesn’t have a good story without all of the evidence--not that she would _actually publish_ her best friend’s relationship all over the Ladyblog, but, well, she can’t come to specific conclusions without the facts--and a true journalist obtains her information in whatever matters it takes to get it.

And the opportunity presents itself perfectly when Adrien and Nino sneak into the locker room by themselves before classes start that morning.

Armed with her tape recorder--which is _so much cooler_ than her phone--Alya runs ahead of them so she can squish herself inside of her own locker before they start talking--and she _really really really_ hopes they’ll talk about Adrien and Ladybug, or else shutting herself in the dark, confined space would have been all for nothing.

As she hears footsteps approach, she switches the recorder to on and the door swings open.

* * *

Nino drags Adrien into the locker room, closing the door behind them.

“So you’re saying _she_ was the secret admirer? _Ladybug_ left you sticky notes with the poem from _last year_ and then she showed up at your house afterwards?”

“Exactly,” Adrien sighs dreamily.

“And you haven’t told me for a _week?_ ” Nino paces around the locker room, trying to fit the pieces together. “Damn.”

“Sorry, Nino,” Adrien sheepishly begins, “I just got carried away because she’s come every night so I kind of forgot to explain that.”

“ _Every night?!_ ” The noise Nino lets out is almost unmanly, and both boys think they hear someone giggle in the locker room before thinking it was their own imaginations. “What have you guys even been doing anyway?”

“We play a lot of video games,” He shrugs. “And maybe we kiss a little bit but it’s not anything serio--”

“Are you telling me you’ve been making out with Ladybug for a week and I didn’t know about it yet?”

“Shh, Nino, don’t say it like that!”

Nino doubles over, laughing as tears leak from his eyes. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you. You’ve had a crush on Ladybug your entire life and now she’s making house calls!”

“Ni _no!_ ”

* * *

Nathalie realizes she’s the only one in the entire mansion who knows.

Of course, his father knows he’s enamored with Ladybug. The entire staff probably, as well. But she is the only one who’s conscious of the late-night visits.

For two teenagers who could be considered famous, they don’t do “ _private_ ” very well.

The first time Nathalie notices is when she’s playing back security footage and she spots the heroine sneaking into Adrien’s bedroom through the window. A second later, Ladybug pops back out and stands on the roof. She silently ponders for about an hour before she flings herself upside down, hanging in front of the window. Ladybug zips out of the room and leaves in the middle of the night.

She never really knew what went _on_ inside his bedroom. Nathalie figured it was harmless teenage fun, usually she can only hear little giggles and cheers and “game overs” from Adrien’s TV.

The visits continue, almost nightly. But Natalie can tell Adrien is happier. He smiles at her brightly in the morning when she delivered his schedule for the day. He returns home enthusiastic instead of bored or tired.

It reminds Nathalie of how Adrien acted before his mother disappeared.

And if anyone could do that for Adrien again, she welcomes it. Even if it was a teenage girl in magical spandex.

* * *

 

Chloé, in the beginning, was irritated. No one else could just _claim_ Adrien like that! Especially someone she didn’t even know.

But as time went on, she noticed Adrien’s mood lift. He went from normally polite and kind to a brighter, happier version of Adrien she saw before life had taken ahold of him.

Chloé knew she had to corner him.

As he packs up his backpack and the rest of the class finally leaves, she slams a hand down on his desk.

He flinches, before looking up and seeing her staring back at him.

“Oh, hey Chlo,” he smiles at her. “Sorry we haven’t been hanging out much, maybe we should do something soon–”

“Who is she?” Chloé demands.

Confusion rolls over his face, eyebrows scrunching together as he processes her question. 

“What do you mean?”

Chloé shakes her head. “Adrien Agreste, do _not_ lie to me. You keep getting this look in your eye whenever anyone talks to you like you’re looking far away and seeing something entirely different. You’re doodling another name next to yours all over your stuff, yet I still can’t see the other one. You’re more smiley than I’ve seen you in months.

Adrien gulps, Adam’s apple bobbing.  

“And you know what? I am _really_ happy for you,” Chloé leans forward to ruffle his hair. “You deserve it. But please, just tell me _who she is_! You can’t deny your oldest and _best_ friend these rights.”

He chuckles, attempting to smooth his hair out before he answers. “You have to swear you won’t tell anyone, okay? You of all people know what it’s like with the press… They have field days with these things. And you’ll be the only other person who knows. I’ve only told Nino.”

Chloé raises her left hand and places her right over her heart, as if promising for an oath. “I swear I won’t tell about Adrien’s secret girlfriend.”

He stands, rolling his eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend. Yet. Maybe. I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“I’ve got time. It’s a long walk back to your house, you know.”

“It’s not _that_ bad.”

So they walk, both gushing over the superheroine.

Chloé, in the end, was happy for him.

* * *

Plagg wonders how Adrien could be so positively dense.

To him, Marinette obviously was the girl under that mask. Alya obviously hid in the lockers to overhear their conversation. Nathalie obviously knew about Ladybug sneaking in night after night.

But Tikki had always told him they could never interfere, and the journey was one that miraculous user has to overcome themselves.

Marinette and Adrien weren’t supposed to share their identities anyway, unless they desperately felt they needed to. As long as they didn’t, they followed the rules.

Plagg wasn’t sure that Ladybug visiting Adrien nightly was following the rules, but Tikki didn’t seem to have a problem with it, as she let Marinette keep coming.

So Plagg continued to hide, for Adrien’s sake, and continued to let his charge enjoy the nights Ladybug came to visit. Plagg could see it was important to him, and that was what mattered.

Even if afterwards, he teased him mercilessly. It was worth it to Plagg to see Adrien happy instead of upset under his father’s unwavering expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
